Luiren
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = Brandobaris, Tymora, Yondalla | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = Metalwork items, livestock | exports = Ale, beer, grain, fruit, produce | currency = | comrefs = | government = Benevolent anarchy (de facto), Theocracy | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = End of the Ghostwars | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 838,080 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Faran Ferromar | ruleryear1 = 1372 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | bodies of water = yes | forests = yes | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = }} Luiren was known as the land of the halflings since its population was almost completely comprised of their race. It was a small kingdom with a population of about 840,000 inhabitants in ruled by the halfling theocrat Faran Ferromar. Travelers to Luiren were often surprised to find the locals adventurous and bold as opposed to the fat and quiet halflings one could find elsewhere. The capital city of Luiren was Beluir, a coastal city of 27,210 souls in 1372 DR in the longitudinal center of the realm. During the Spellplague, the entirety of Luiren was submerged in the Great Sea and was called the Gulf of Luiren. After the Spellplague ended, the waters began to recede, revealing that some halfling communities had survived as island redoubts. Halflings of Luiren spoke Luiric. Geography Luiren was a coastal country with about of coastline on the Great Sea. Most of the coastal area was made up of plains, but heavy forests took up the northern, north eastern and western areas. During the summer months the temperatures in Luiren could exceed and in the winter months it was near constantly raining. Even the strongest and largest trade routes became nearly untraversable for much of the season. Notable Locations ; Isle of Quelthiir: A desolate island off the coast of the mainland. ; Luirenstrand: A bay in the Great Sea protected by the Isle of Quelthiir. ; Lluirwood: A dense forest that encompassed the northern border of Luiren. ; Mortick Swamp: The only swamp in the region that was inhabited by merrow and scrags. ; Southern Lluirwood: A forest making up the Luiren/Dambrath border. Notable Settlements ; Beluir: The capital of Luiren. ; Chethel: One of Luiren's most prolific mercantile cities. ; Shoun: A port town southeast of the Lluirwood. ; Thruldar: A ruined city that was inhabited by ghostwise halflings. Appendix Gallery Map-of-luiren-2e.png|''Map of Luiren, c. 1367 DR'' References de:Luiren Category:Countries Category:Theocracies Category:Locations Category:Locations on Luirenstrand Category:Locations on the Great Sea Category:Locations in the Shining South Category:Locations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Halfling locations Category:Exports fruit